


so much for my happy ending

by platonics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Ambiguity, Angst, Attempted manipulation, Coffee Shops, Conversations, F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, Pre-Apocalypse, Religion, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics
Summary: Angie's manipulation skills have never failed her, but there's a first time for everything.
Relationships: Tojo Kirumi & Yonaga Angie, Tojo Kirumi/Yonaga Angie
Kudos: 10





	so much for my happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> request! prompt was "can i sit here? the other tables are full"
> 
> vague pre-apocalypse/beginning of apocalypse au, don't think too hard abt the details ;;
> 
> could be interpreted as romantic or platonic. there's not really anything explicitly romantic other than angie trying to flirt a little

"Can I sit here? The other tables are full."

Eyes wide with curiosity, Angie grasped the back of the free chair with one hand as she waited for an answer. She could always just go somewhere else if need be, but she'd much rather stay here in the cafe with this pretty girl. She looked vaguely familiar, though Angie couldn't quite put her finger on where she might know her from. And more importantly than that, she was a potential new devotee. In trying times like these, it was more important than ever to teach people about her religion.

She'd already been instructed on exactly what she must do to ensure it lived on.

"Ah, of course. Go right ahead." She looked up from the novel she was reading and gave Angie a small, measured smile. The type to keep her emotions to herself, then. Well, that was fine. Getting reserved people to open up was a challenge she was always ready to take on.

"Great! Kami-sama thanks you," she enthused. However, after she set her coffee down at the table and took a seat, the stranger didn't say anything more. She just returned her attention to her book, seeming to consider the interaction complete. That just wouldn't do.

Angie's lips pursed in a thoughtful expression — not a frown, never a frown! — and she drummed her fingers lightly against the shiny tabletop.

"Nice to meet you," she tried. "I'm Angie Yonaga. What's your name?"

"Toujou Kirumi. Nice to meet you too, Yonaga-san." Her voice was calm and measured, not a hint of frustration or impatience at Angie for interrupting her reading again. Once again, she took in some of the details surrounding Kirumi. The simple cup of tea on the table, so different from Angie's own whipped cream-laden latte. The serious expression and almost gothic attire...she was even wearing black gloves. A bit germophobic maybe, or just devoted to fashion?

What stuck out to her more than any of those other things, however, was the lime green paper peeking out from between the pages of her book.

"Kirumi," she parroted, relishing the faint pink blush that her overly familiar address provoked. "That's a cute name." Not even giving her a chance to react to that, she continued. "Cafes like this have such a nice atmosphere, don't you think? Angie's an artist, and it always fills her with motivation to start drawing."

"Yes, I suppose so. Unfortunately, I'm not here for relaxation. Merely to kill time."

"Ohhh?" Angie dragged out the word, leaning closer across the table and pressing both hands to her own cheeks in an exaggerated show of surprise. "Kill time until when? Could it be that you're leaving?" Still close enough that her hair was in danger of getting in Kirumi's tea, she tapped a finger against the protruding slip of paper.

Kirumi inclined her head, leaning back in her chair to put a little distance between them.

"That's correct. I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about it so loudly in public." At that, Angie chuckled. This was going perfectly so far.

"I see, I see. Yeah, people might not be too happy to hear that. You must really be blessed by Kami-sama to be a lottery winner, Kirumi! As his prophet, Angie congratulates you." With every day that passed, the odds of becoming one of the lucky winners who got a ticket to safety grew slimmer. People were becoming desperate. There was probably at least one in this very cafe who'd be willing to kill for a shot at stealing that piece of paper. She was surprised nobody else had noticed it.

"Thank you." Her smile was a little too stiff now, Angie noticed. Maybe she'd pressed things a little too far. Was this not the first time someone had tried to confront her? Kirumi closed her book, picking up her handbag. "I apologize, but I really need to get going."

Kami-sama had told her to be patient, strategic, conniving. He told her that with wit and manipulation, she'd be able to win herself a spot, but in that moment, desperation overwhelmed all other rational thought. She needed an escape, no matter what.

"Wait!" She grabbed Kirumi's wrist, holding on tight. "You're allowed to bring one companion, aren't you? Please...let Angie come with you. Please."

The quiet apology knocked the wind out of her, so much so that she forgot to hold on.


End file.
